Ancient Egypt - Ultimate Challenge
:For the international version of this level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 25. Ancient Egypt |Type = Boss battle |Flag = Zombot Sphinx-inator's health |EM = Three (at the start) |Plant = |Zombie = |FR = Coins, Magical Chest, a star |NR = Coins |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 14 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 1 (Chinese version)}} Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Have you ever wondered why your neighbor David hungers so? Dr. Zomboss: What secret ingredient in the taco would drive his desire? Dr. Zomboss: Could it be that he needs your brains as much as we do? (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Wha-?! No way. I would never eat a brain taco! Crazy Dave: But, I don't remember what was in it... (Crazy Dave leaves) Outro (After obtaining the prize) Penny: I found a map of Space-time-ness, it can unlock one of the worlds. Crazy Dave: I'd choose the one with lesser chillis! (After the player selects a world) Penny: Beware! Every time you unlock a world, the star requirement for locked worlds will increase! Difficulty *Unlike from the international version of this level, the Zombot only summons Mummy Zombies and Conehead Mummies. But its chance to fire missiles is higher, so the player could end up with weak zombies coming towards the house but also with tons of tombstones covering up all of the lawn. Other than these tombstones, this level is just a duplicate of Day 1. Strategies *It is recommended to keep one Iceberg Lettuce, one Grave Buster, and one Plant Food at all times. This way, you can quickly remove tombstones that show up in bad places, and you can use Plant Food to counteract the Sphinx-inator's charge attack. *Use Plant Food on Bloomerangs, Repeaters or Bonk Choys to clear out rows of tombstones. *The Zombot Sphinx-inator will always send weak zombies. Conehead Mummies are not sent until phase two (when one-third of its health is gone). Try to take care all of them with a Bonk Choy or a Repeater fed with Plant Food in between the zombies. Do not plant the Bonk Choy in the middle of a zombie stack or it will be eaten, unless if you can quickly put a Plant Food on the Bonk Choy which is in the middle of a zombie stack, it can kill all the zombies with ease. *Never waste Plant Food. If one appears, and you still have Plant Food, use one if it is needed, and then pick up the additional Plant Food. *In lanes where you are about to lose, place several plants there, so the Zombot Sphinx-inator will kill the zombies later. *Try to use Iceberg Lettuce when the Zombot Sphinx-inator is at a lane with many strong plants. It cannot freeze the Zombot Sphinx-inator, however, but rather just slow it down. (Note: Use it at the ninth column, as if you plant at the eighth column, it'll be squashed by Zombot) *When its target locks onto a plant, use Plant Food on that plant to keep the missile from destroying that plant when needed. **For Bloomerangs and Cabbage-pults, only use Plant Foods when the missile almost lands on it because they have a short Plant Food duration. *Keep Bonk Choys up at front and use Plant Food on them when Zomboss is close. *If Zomboss charges down a lane which are full of zombies, make sure to give Plant Food to the plant closest to the zombies when the Zombot is right next to that plant. If done correctly, it will stall Zomboss just as he finishes trampling the zombies. *If you have a Repeater on the lane which Zomboss is where there are no tombstones and you have a Plant Food, use the Plant Food before Zomboss leaves the lane. This can deal a lot of damage to Zomboss. Gallery AEUCM.jpg|Level menu AEUCG1.png AEUCG2.png AEUCG3.png|Final wave AEUCR.jpg|Level complete New_AE15.png|By MyNameIsMyName Trivia *In versions 1.8.0 and 1.8.1, the player will be rewarded with 30 gems from the Magical Chest after completing the level for the first time, but they will not get any gems in version 1.8.2. *Before version 1.9.0, the Zombot takes only 1 row to stand. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Ancient Egypt Day 15 BOSS《植物大战僵尸2》- 神秘埃及 15天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) ZomBoss The choice of Worlds Ancient Egypt Day 15 (Ep.15)|By How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Ultimate Challenge's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) levels Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with no flags